The present invention relates to a collapsible handle and more particularly, to a collapsible handle for a wheeled suitcase.
A conventional collapsible handle for a wheeled suitcase is shown in FIG. 1. The suitcase 10 has a bottom board 15 which has a first end and a second end, the first end thereof has a first bracket 16 disposed thereto, the first bracket 16 has a wheel 161 rotatably engaged to each ends of the bottom board 15, the second end thereof has a second bracket 17 disposed thereto, the second bracket 17 has an extension part 171 extending from each thereof and each of the extension parts 171 has a hole defined therein, for a tube 11 extending therethrough and engaged to the first bracket 16, A U-shaped handle 12 has a handle portion 122 and the handle portion 122 has two legs 121 separately extending therefrom, each of the legs 121 is slidably received in the tube 11 via the hole of the extension part 171, Each of the extension parts 171 has two lugs 172 extending laterally therefrom between which an opening (not shown) is defined and the opening communicates with the hole of the extension part 171. An eccentric element 14 is rotatably engaged between the two lugs 172 and has an operation bar 13 extending therefrom such that when a user wants to extend the handle 12 outwardly form the tubes 11, he/she may rotate the operation bar 13 to rotate the eccentric element 14 to be separated from the leg 21 via the opening, and when he/she wants to fix the handle 12 in position, just to rotate the eccentric element 14 to a position opposite to the direction for pulling the handle 12 to contact against the leg 121 via the opening.
However, when the user operates the operation bar 13 with one hand he/she must hold the handle 12 with his/her other hand and this is not .convenient for the user to operate the collapsible handle when there are some other goods to be held. Furthermore, the eccentric element 14 could be damaged when it is used to contact against the leg 12 frequently.
The present invention intends to provide a collapsible handle for a wheeled suitcase, which collapsible handle can be operated by only one hand so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.